


Red eyes

by audaciousdilettante



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon compliant (more or less), Eva being her drunk and horny self, F/F, Missing Scene, girls experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audaciousdilettante/pseuds/audaciousdilettante
Summary: “The winner of the night iiis...”, Chicco Rodi’s overly enthusiastic voice blared through the speakers. Everyone holding their breath, Eleonora fixating the glass bowl.“Number eighty four! C’mon, come here!” Nobody entered the stage.“Eighty four? Don’t be shy, come up here! Your prize is awaiting you!”Still no sight of the lucky girl...or so they thought. The villa boys were struggling with the enormous easter egg behind the stage, impatiently waiting for the fool to receive her Edoardo-substitute.The fool behind the number 84 was Silvia Mirabella.She wasn’t a fool at all, because she wasn’t there.- in which the kiss between Eva and Silvia eventually leads to more -





	Red eyes

Silvia was dancing like a lunatic, wiggling her hips in an exaggerated manner, shaking her head but eventually stopping due to the dizziness after her third drink that night.

_You can‘t stop. Put an effort into it. Dance as if life itself depends on it. Dancing burns about 360 calories. And that way maybe **he** will finally notice you._

The longer she lasted the more her feet hurt. Bodies brushing against her own, sweaty people squeezing through the crowd gone rogue with their boozy breath and slurred _“Scusamiii“_. At first she didn’t notice that the _excuse me_ was actually directed towards her. To properly determine the source she had to look up, stumbling in the process. It was a rather tall guy with pale skin, short brown hair and red eyes.

_Red eyes?! A vampire? A demon?_

No, it was just a reflection. His dark brown eyes reflected the bright red neon lights surrounding them. As the realisation hit Silvia’s drunken mind, his smile didn’t appear that mischievous anymore, rather soft and...worried? Did she say that out loud?

“Nope, unfortunately I‘m not immortal. _Sono Giulio._ “, he laughed, displaying his perfectly white teeth. It took Silvia a moment to become aware of the fact that Giulio just extended his hand, expecting a hand shake. His big warm hand felt weird around Silvia‘s, a slight shiver went down her spine as he caressed her wrist with his calloused finger tips. She was almost giving in to his charm, searching her small handbag for the expensive mascara and lipstick she’d recently purchased, ready to excuse herself to the bathroom in order to fix her appearance but as soon as she felt creased paper...

_The raffle tickets. The grand prize. Edoardo Incanti. I can‘t just leave with some other guy tonight. What if I‘m the winner? I cannot miss that chance!_

So she excused herself, heading towards the bathrooms, not intending to return however. She tightened her grip around the tickets, reminding herself of whose she was that night. All night. Every night.

_One step. Two steps. Watch out, plastic cup! That was close..._

She was almost there, counted her forty eighth step. In the right corner of her eye she spotted a red haired girl, tripping. While rushing towards her, she immediately recognised Eva, which she was admittedly proud of since it usually takes her quite some time to identify friends when drunk. Her face wasn’t as cheerful as two hours ago, in fact she put on quite a grimace.

_Oh. She has to puke. Don‘t just stand around, prove yourself useful for once, Silvia! What do I do? Cazzo. I have to ask her how she feels! No. of course she feels awful, look at her face, her posture! She‘s about to..._

“Honey what happened? Do you need to throw up?“

“I feel like retching!“, she croaked out in response, holding her stomach.

Silvia instinctively dragged her away from the crowd, trying to steady her the best she could in her own drunken state. “You look gorgeous tonight, have your tits gotten bigger?“, Eva inquired, squeezing Silvia‘s breasts. Before she could detain it, the blonde let out a surprised moan. Feeling the heat creep up her cheeks, for the first time that night she was incredibly thankful for the red lights around them. “ _Dai_ , we have to get you out of here!“, she shouted in her ear trying to drown out the music, distracting. Eva giggled, burying her face in Silvia‘s chest. “Evaaa!“

_She‘s drooling all over my outfit! Edoardo can’t see me like this-_

Her thoughts were disrupted immediately as she felt her boobs vibrating, heard Eva sobbing dramatically. She wasn’t drooling, she was crying. Worse. First she had to cope with the fact that Edoardo Incanti would take off a wet top stained with Eva’s tears and snot before she could comfort other people.

_What now? What did Fede say when I cried over Edoardo’s toilet bowl last week? He doesn’t deserve you._

“He doesn’t deserve you, Eva.” The redhead kept sobbing into Silvia’s chest, more quietly now. “We all know that Argentinian _stronza_ can’t compete with you. You’re amazing, Eva Brighi! You’re smart, beautiful, hot-“

“You think I’m hot?”, she sniffled, looking up with puffy eyes and an intense stare.

_Was she always that intimidating? It’s probably the alcohol._

“I don’t...I mean I don’t _think_ you’re hot, I know it!”, she mimicked Sana when she was the one being comforted after that horrible post hookup encounter with Edoardo. After _hooking up_ with Edoardo Incanti. She couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that it would happen again after one year...if she was lucky enough.

Eva was speechless. It wasn’t like her. Her lips curled up to a smile. “Do you like me, Silvia?” - “Of course!” Lip biting, grinning. “But not like _that_ , you know?”, she corrected herself laughing nervously, intimidated by Eva’s determined gaze and flirty grin.

_How much did she drink again? Cazzo._

“ _Dai_ , Silvia! So you do like me?”

“Of course I like you!” “

Then give me a...”

She didn’t even finish the sentence, instead pressed her lips to Silvia’s. It took the blonde girl an eternity to fully comprehend the situation. Another eternity later she pushed the redhead away slightly, breathing heavily, shocked expression.

“Your eyes are bigger than your boobs!”, Eva giggled nonchalantly as if she just told the most casual joke of all time. “Wh-wha-...” Silvia wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence anymore although now she felt more sober than she was all night long.

_What the fuck?!_

“What the fuck?”, Eleonora repeated her first thought.

_Since when does Eleonora Francesca Sava swear?_

Eva jumped. Once the red haired girl looked into her friend’s confused face she started laughing like a lunatic. Ele sighed, observing Silvia now who fortunately didn’t appear as smashed as her companion. The blonde kept her calm until she eventually recognised the large figure standing a few feet behind Eleonora, biting his lip, desperately trying to contain a laughter.

_Edoardo! Looking at us! At me! He’s obviously checking me out! Fuck, fuck, fuck, I couldn’t even fix my makeup, my hair looks like a mess, my top is completely stained thanks to Eva and now he saw us kissing! Shit. Wait! Didn’t Elia once say he regularly watches...lesbians to get off? Boys get turned on by watching two girls kissing! Edo’s biting his lip because he’s horny..._

Before Eleonora was able to finish her lecture, desperately trying to quieten the redhead out of control, Silvia looked the tall guy with his _capelli di merda_ directly into the eyes before violently grabbing Eva’s face, shoving her tongue down her throat. The kiss turned from unwanted to passionate. Eva placed her hands around Silvia’s waist, squeezing it firmly. “Hmm you’re so...skinny...”, she mumbled into the kiss causing the mentioned girl to blush once again.

As Eva pulled away to breathe, Eleonora and Edoardo were long gone. The redhead managed to distract Silvia from the disappointment by licking her lips and moving straight back in. Silvia swallowed thickly and allowed Eva to lead the kiss, moving her lips against Eva’s softly. She let out a shuddering breath once she felt the redhead’s demanding lips moving on to her neck, sucking on her sensitive skin.

“Is this rea- ahh...is this the right thing to do?”, Silvia expressed her doubts with a shaky voice occasionally interrupted by light moans. “Remember...last week? You told...Ele she could...bring her girlfriend to Edo’s party...because...you don’t judge...”, Eva breathed, in between bites and kisses. Feeling her hot breath against her tormented neck combined with the cautious yet hungry bites and wet kisses, Silvia quickly dismissed her sceptical thoughts giving in to her friend’s charm.

_I don’t judge._

After Eva pulled away once again, eyeing Silvia with a longing gaze, the blonde intuitively pressed her legs together, tugging on her short skirt.

_Too short. Too revealing. Eva can see my wetness from miles away. I’m fucked. You’re such a failure, Silvia! Edoardo’s probably already making out with some Sofia2.0 and you’re here, ready to jump Eva’s bones who just kissed you in order to distract herself from Gio...pathetic. She’s staring at you, challenging you. Will you take that step? Will you embarrass yourself? Will you ruin your friendship?_

“Yes I will!”, Silvia mumbled causing Eva to frown, not giving her enough time to even ask however, dragging the redhead out of the small back room. They ran through the crowd, holding hands, laughing. Cheering. Soon they burst into the women’s bathroom, locked themselves in. It didn’t take long for Silvia to be pushed against the cold wall, touched by Eva in all the right places. When she reached her breasts again, she let out a chuckle as Silvia let out a high pitched moan. Eva loved how sensitive the other girl was, how every touch caused such an intense reaction. Tonight was the first time in months the red haired girl felt like she was in control again. In a sudden moment of boldness she removed the blonde girl’s top, admiring her huge breasts accentuated by the expensive looking push-up bra she probably put on for Edoardo Incanti only. Now it was for Eva Brighi only.

“ _Sicura?_ ”, mentioned girl inquired, studying Silvia’s face. The blonde didn’t even respond, getting rid of the piece of clothing herself, slowly, teasing. This time it was Eva’s turn to let out a whimper. Her desperation reached its peak as Silvia finally revealed her rather well-stocked chest. After some time of working on her nipples, she finally pulled down the blonde’s skirt together with her tights.

Aside from her panties, Silvia was naked.

Eva took one long look at the girl standing in front of her again. She took in everything, the rising and falling of the blonde’s chest, her nervous swallowing. If it wasn’t for the violent knocking and shouting outside the bathroom, she would’ve jumped Silvia’s bones for real this time. Groaning the redhead pinched the bridge of her nose, sending Silvia an apologetic look. The girl in question sighed as well, putting her clothes back on, struggling.

“Hurry up, for god’s sake!”, a shrill voice insisted, followed by aggressive knocking while Eva was helping Silvia to put her bra back on. “ _Dai_ , we’re leaving!”, she responded in an annoyed tone.

Of course the girls received suspicious glances while entering the hallway, completely disheveled hair, smudged mascara, swollen lips and poorly straightened clothes. They didn’t care. All they cared about was finding some empty room with a bed or couch even.

There was none. Every couch or mattress they stumbled upon was already occupied by two people _at least_.

“Silvia?” - “Hmm?”

“My parents aren’t home tonight. Want to order a taxi?” Silvia was quick to search her small handbag for her phone as soon as the word _taxi_ left the redhead’s mouth. She felt creased paper. She didn’t care.

—————————————————— 

“The winner of the night iiis...”, Chicco Rodi’s overly enthusiastic voice blared through the speakers. Everyone holding their breath, Eleonora fixating the glass bowl.

“Number eighty four! C’mon, come here!” Nobody entered the stage.

“Eighty four? Don’t be shy, come up here! Your prize is awaiting you!” Still no sight of the lucky girl...or so they thought. The villa boys were struggling with the enormous easter egg behind the stage, impatiently waiting for the fool to receive her Edoardo-substitute.

The fool behind the number 84 was Silvia Mirabella. She wasn’t a fool at all, because she wasn’t there.


End file.
